


The Three-Way Experiment

by orphan_account



Series: Putting The BIG In The Big Bang Theory [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Foot Massage, Footplay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Revenge, Sex, Some Mentions Of Howard/Raj, Threesome - M/M/M, Yep I Wrote A Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the mishaps that commenced after Leonard brought home his latest project, things have been working out fine. However, a few days later, Howard comes by hoping for some support after something terrible has happened.How will Howard affect Leonard and Sheldon's current predicament?(I strongly recommend reading The Alien Device Epidemic first as this is a continuation of that.)





	The Three-Way Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a sequel fic to TADE. Read that one first if you wanna get a better idea of what went on between Leonard and Sheldon.

“Hey, Sheldon, pass me another one.”

It had been a few days since Sheldon had been shrunk by Leonard, his role in life reduced to nothing more than a pet for the experimental physicist. Leonard primarily used Sheldon as a sex toy and foot masseuse, and kept him possessively in his briefs as the formally-shorter brunet went on about his days. In order to get as much as out of Sheldon as he could, Leonard had taken a few days off work in order to give himself the pleasure he well and truly deserved, especially since he was the one who labored for weeks on end build the shrink ray in the first place.

No-one else knew of what had become of Sheldon, and Leonard’s absence had been left unexplained to everyone. Fortunately, Leonard had not heard from Raj and Howard despite being sure that they would come over and see what was up. Although from what he remembered, the two were a couple now…or sort of…it had been rumored to be an open one and they had a few things to work out.

It was late at night. The giant roommate was sitting in Sheldon’s spot, watching TV in nothing but his underwear, with Sheldon on the coffee table, situated beside a bowl of potato chips; Leonard’s bare feet also rested a few centimeters away. Reaching up for one close to him, Sheldon pulled a chip out of the stack as carefully as he could. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful; in addition to the chip he had intentionally extracted, the pile above it gave way and collapsed on top of him. Sheldon winced and screamed as his view was clouded by the chips.

Sheldon pushed his way through the pile with the chip in his right hand, but only managed to get this hand out of the pile, waving the chip in hopes of getting Leonard’s attention.

“Thank you, Sheldon.” Leonard said as he made a grab of the potato chip, pulling Sheldon out of the pile and dragging him along for the ride. Once the chip reached his mouth, Leonard separated Sheldon and the chip as he threw the latter in his mouth and began to chew slowly. He swallowed and took note of Sheldon’s naked body, covered in salt. He licked his lips playfully.

“Ready for a clean-up, little buddy?"

Sheldon nodded sheepishly, noticeably blushing as Leonard brought him closer to his mouth and began to lick the salt off the theoretical physicist’s body. His gaze was aimed at the TV as he absent-mindedly let his tongue wrap around Sheldon and lick as much of him as there was to offer. The tongue began lapping around Sheldon’s microscopic cock, before prodding at his hole hungrily.

Once he found Sheldon to be clean – and teased - enough, Leonard brought his hand to his feet and began to lightly brush against them using Sheldon’s head, his short yet soft hair proving to be the perfect brush to massage his feet with.

“Oh, fuck, that’s nice…”

Leonard could feel his cock demanding attention as it lay in his boxer half-hard and ignored. He mentally told himself not to touch himself just yet, especially since he had last masturbated with Sheldon only two hours ago; if he waited til morning, Leonard knew that he could ejaculate with oozes of cum, that Sheldon would then have to eat for his meal.

“Keep going.” Leonard ordered as he let go of Sheldon, causing the micro roommate to fall on his right foot. Sheldon obeyed as he kneaded the sole with great care and precision, as he had learned to do over the past few days.

A minute or two into the massage, a knock at the door was heard.

“Who on earth could that be?” Sheldon asked. “I thought nobody was going to come by.”

“Hmm.” Leonard hummed as he began to think. “Might just see who it is.”

The experimental physicist got up with little regard for Sheldon and walked over to the desk to answer the phone. Sheldon, fortunately, landed on the coffee table when Leonard’s foot had thrown him off; all he could do now was listen in on the conversation.

\---

“Howard?”

Indeed, Howard Wolowitz was standing outside the apartment door. Although, he didn’t look quite alright with himself; his shirt was disheveled, and his face looked tired and flushed as if he had been crying. He was staring directly into Leonard’s eyes, clearly looking quite emotionally down.

“Leonard…” Howard began. His voice was fragmented as if he was too weak within to speak up. Nonetheless, he continued. “Can…can..I just-come in and talk to you for a w-while? I-I-”

Leonard hushed him as he opened his arms and wrapped him around the engineer, whispering comforting things in his ear as he did so.

“It’s alright, Howard…c’mon, let’s get you inside.”

\---

Oh, no.

Sheldon looked up to see Leonard entering the apartment with Howard in his arms. There was no way he was going to let Howard Wolowitz of all people see him in a vulnerable state like this. Lord knows what he might do to him…and Leonard would probably let Howard treat him like that. The tiny brunet dashed for cover behind the bowl, moving around as he followed the sounds of sniffles to make sure he was as out of sight as possible.

“Howard, what’s got you down?” Leonard asked as he and Howard sat down on the couch. He grabbed a few of the potato chips and handed some to his friend to eat, which were gratefully taken from him.

“It’s Raj…” Howard sobbed. “He-“

“He broke up with you?” Leonard finished for him, making sure to do so softly.

“Yes…it-it was such a surprise to me, I-I mean…I loved him, and I-I’ve been so nervous about being in public with h-him as a couple…” Howard stopped as he was given a tissue to blow his nose on. “I sort of blame M-Ma for how I felt, really…I was…too afraid to come out to her…tell her that her little boy wasn’t going to marry a nice pretty girl, but…tell her I was into men, instead, I…I couldn’t d-do it. And after she died, I couldn’t let go; I just felt like I hadn’t gotten closure from this, and…I can’t…”

“How was Raj after your mom died?” Leonard asked.

“He understood that…I had a problem with coming out to her, and with being out with him in public as a couple…but once she died, he-he didn’t see it that way anymore. H-he really pushed and p-pushed and I could tell he was getting impatient and I kept telling him I would try and do my best, but-” A tear left Howard’s eye. “He wouldn’t have it anymore.”

Leonard wrapped his arms around Howard again, “Oh, Howard…I’m so sorry.” He could feel the engineer bursting into tears again on his shoulder, and tapped his back sympathetically.

“Could…could I stay here tonight?” Howard asked weakly. “I’ve been living with Raj for all these years now, so I have nowhere else to go-”

“Of course, Howard. You can stay.” Leonard nodded as he got up and went over to the storage closet to get some bedding out for Howard to sleep on the couch. As he returned with the requirements, he caught a quick glimpse of a hiding Sheldon, making a mental note to pick him up in a minute.

Howard accepted the pillow and quilt gratuitously, “Thanks, Leonard. You’re a great guy.”

“No problem Howard.” Leonard chuckled. He picked up the bowl of potato chips – two fingers also grabbing onto Sheldon – and walked over to the kitchen area. He placed the bowl down on the counter and swiftly placed Sheldon in his boxers, which caused his cock to stir hungrily.

He speed-walked to his new – formerly Sheldon’s – room, eager to get some ‘sleep’.

\---

Morning came and Leonard rose as normally as he had done. Of course, that normal being having his roommate sleep in his boxers and almost ready to use his pet once again. However, Leonard remembered that he was also playing host to Howard, so he got up and strolled to the living room. The engineer was already awake, sitting peacefully on the couch.

“Morning, Leonard.” Howard greeted as he gave a kind salute, which Leonard returned. “Say, I’ve gotta ask…where’s Sheldon?”

“Hm?” Leonard hummed, as he began making tea for himself and Howard.

“Haven’t been seeing him around these past couple days, so I was sorta worried. I would’ve thought he would’ve been up and ready given the time, but…he’s not.”

“He’s fine.” Leonard waved his hand. “He’s just got some other things to attend to.” _Pretty big things…_ “I’m sure he’ll be done with it soon.”

“And come to think of it, we haven’t seen you much either. Is everything alright with you?”

Leonard chuckled to himself. “Of course I’m fine!” he smiled. “I look fine, don’t I? What would give you the impression that I wasn’t?”

Howard pointed at Leonard as if it were obvious. “You’re not wearing a bathrobe like you normally do when you get out of bed. _Or_ a shirt. Hell, that’s not even including the fact that you’ve not been at work lately! Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes, I am! I’m-“ Leonard halted, and Howard looked at him expectantly.

The experimental physicist took a moment to think. He looked over at Howard, and thought of something that made him smirk slightly.

“Come with me. I’ll show you.”

Leonard took Howard’s hand in his and guided him to Sheldon’s bedroom, closing the door.

\---

“Leonard, we’re in Sheldon’s bedroom!” Howard exclaimed. “Are you insane- wait. Sheldon’s not…here…”

“Cool, right?” Leonard grinned. “Now get on the bed.”

Howard did as he was told, but kept his gaze on Leonard. “Did you convince him to step out of his comfort zone for once? Or did you get him to leave the apartment for a while? Fuck, dude, you’ve gotta teach me how you did it.”

“Or…I could show you.”

Leonard sat on the bed next to Howard and smiled as he saw Howard’s face predictably scrunched up with doubt. Then, Leonard placed one hand inside his boxers and fished out Sheldon’s body, holding him with two fingers in plain sight of Howard.

“Leonard!” Sheldon screamed. “What are you doing?”

“Wait, what?” Was all Howard could say. “Is that?”

“Yeah.” Leonard placed Sheldon in his palm, him and Howard looking down at the tiny man. The former with a smile, and the latter in amazement and shock; it was hard for him to decide which was most likely the case.

Howard opened up the palms of both of his hands and Leonard slid Sheldon into them. The engineer gently rocked his palms as he got a better view of Sheldon. The tiny man was naked, and looked a bit unkempt as if he had not been well-groomed.

“So this is actually Sheldon…” Howard began as he touched Sheldon sheepishly with a finger, prodding his crotch which ended up stirring Sheldon’s groin just a bit. “How did you do it?”

“I’ve been building a shrink ray for a while in the lab,” Leonard explained. “I was motivated by the fact that Sheldon had pissed me off way too much in the past couple weeks and I was gonna make sure he paid for it. I did have some trouble with finding a right time to actually do it, but bringing it home seemed to do the trick – Sheldon demanded to see what was inside the box and despite my objections, he went and tried quietly snooping around my stuff anyway. Isn’t that right, Sheldon?”

Sheldon blushed furiously, the two pairs of eyes staring down at him only making it worse.

“So he’s been my… _pet_ …for the last couple days.” Leonard continued. “He gives amazing foot massages and does wonders to my cock…”

“Oh, really?” Howard asked smoothly as he lowered his hands to where his crotch was, Sheldon now getting a full view of a bulge beginning to form. “I’d love to see him in action…”

“Well…” Leonard turned to his friend and wrapped one arm around his chest and turned his face to face him using the hand of the other. “…do you wanna share him?”

“Sure.” Contently, Leonard leaned into Howard, giving the engineer a firm kiss. The two interlocked tongues as they let them dance away in their mouths. Distracted, Howard let go of Sheldon and wrapped his arms around Leonard.

Leonard’s hands moved to just below Howard’s neck as he deepened the kiss. He began to fumble with the buttons, soon being helped by Howard in taking the shirt off. Next was his pants; Howard pulled away from the kiss feeling hungry for more as he undid his pants and discarded them in record time. Lustfully, Leonard also got up and took off his boxers as he leaped into Howard’s face, resuming their wonderfully ferocious make-out session. The experimental physicist also clawed at Howard’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal Howard’s semi-hard 9-inch cock.

“Fuck, Howard…” Leonard moaned between kisses. “You’re really…packing down there.”

Howard smirked as he kicked off his boxers. “Oh, I know.”

The two then collapsed onto the bed, paying no attention to Sheldon as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. Then, seeing Sheldon running for dear life to avoid getting squashed, Howard made a grab for him and sat up.

“We didn’t forget you, Sheldon!” Howard teased as he brought Sheldon to his mouth. “Come ‘ere…”

Howard began showering Sheldon’s tiny body with as many kisses as possible, almost sucking on his head to the point where he got sucked into the mouth entirely. He moaned lustfully as he felt Sheldon bouncing around inside of his mouth with the help of his tongue, and leaned into Leonard’s mouth, ready to explore it yet again.

Leonard could feel Sheldon’s body sandwiched between his and Howard’s tongues as they moved over and under him hungrily, drowning out any screams with their moans. It was _crazy_ , and he felt like he was going to cum right then and there. He could feel Sheldon moving around the caverns that were both his and Howard’s mouths, occasionally pinning him down under the tongue or smothering him on the roof of a mouth.

Howard soon pulled away, Sheldon being pulled out of Leonard’s mouth as well. The engineer then pulled Sheldon out with his fingers and held him tightly.

“You look like you’re well-lubed up…Leonard, spread your legs.”

Leonard opened his legs quickly, revealing to the other two his closed pucker. It looked like it was going to be a tight squeeze for Howard to fit his hard, 11-inch cock into, so he looked at Sheldon and grinned. Howard lowered Sheldon so that his head was mere inches away from Leonard’s hole.

“W-wait, Howard!” Leonard objected, his legs still open. “I haven’t tried to…do this…I’m afraid that I might end up…”

“Come on, Leonard.” Howard said. “It’s Sheldon Cooper! I’m sure he’s smart enough to survive! And besides, think of everything fucking thing he has made you do for the past eight years. Every menial task you’ve had to do because of some ‘contract’ he held against you. You _deserve_ this more than anything.”

“Oh, Howard…” Leonard moaned as the two leaned in for another kiss. As they pulled apart, Howard gave Sheldon one more lick as he began shoving him into Leonard’s ass. He was slow, getting the experimental physicist used to the feeling of his pucker opening up for the tiny body.

Leonard’s cock twitched as Howard began thrusting Sheldon inside quicker, holding him by the legs and getting as much of him inside that ass as possible. Sheldon’s tiny screams were constantly muffled as his head kept going in and out of Leonard’s ass. However, a minute or two later Sheldon’s body was swallowed by Leonard’s pucker; perhaps it was even intentional on Howard’s part.

\---

Sheldon looked at his surroundings; Leonard’s insides were not as bad as he thought. In fact, it was rather spacious. He was currently seated… _somewhere_ inside Leonard’s ass. Exactly _where_ he was he hadn’t a clue; it was far too dark to decipher anything at all. So he stayed seated, hoping that he’d be let out soon so that he didn’t die in here.

\---

“Oh…fuck!” Leonard winced in pleasure as pre-cum began to ooze from his cock. “Did he just-”

“Oh yeah…” Howard nodded, aligning his cock with Leonard’s hole, getting ready for the next stage.

“Will he be OK?”

“Sure…after all, help’s on the way!”

Howard cock began entering Leonard slowly, first getting three inches of it in in order to get used to the feeling of his tight hole. Then, he began thrusting more vigorously, inserting more of the cock each time until it got to the point where all of it could be inserted at once.

“Oh, H-Howard…!” Leonard moaned. “I wonder…how’s he doing…”

\---

Sheldon felt his surrounding shaking furiously, as if something else had entered to disturb its natural state. A brief shot of light came from in front of him, but by the time Sheldon looked up, it was completely eclipsed. Getting used to the darkness of the asshole, Sheldon could just make out Howard’s cock as it was thrust in and out, light constantly entering and leaving the ass with every thrust.

It came to the point where the cock came into contact with Sheldon, and the theoretical physicist was being thrown around the cavern like crazy. He hit the ‘ceiling’ and the walls of Leonard’s ass.

“Ooh, Howard, fucking…” Leonard’s voice marbled as Sheldon could hear it from inside him. “I can feel him…moving in there. Ohh…fuck…I-this is so fucking _good_ …”

“Want me to…get him…out…now…” Howard’s voice panted out, his thrusts as vigorous as ever as Sheldon kept bouncing between his cock and Leonard’s ass.

“Mmm…yess….” Leonard cooed as Sheldon felt Howard’s cock leave Leonard’s ass. “I need to cum… _now_ …”

Sheldon was back where he started; sitting on the equivalent of a ‘floor’ in this cavern. Then, he felt a mild vibration – and heard Leonard moan in ecstasy yet again - as something came into contact with him; his best guess was that it was the tip of a finger.

“Grab it, Sheldon,” Howard ordered. Sheldon obeyed, of course, and held on for dear life as the finger slowly pulled out of the asshole.

\---

Sheldon winced at first as the light began to re-enter his sight, almost blind by it. He noticed that Howard’s finger led him to Leonard’s stomach, where it then wriggled him off.

All Sheldon could hear as he stayed where he was were both men’s moans of pleasure as they stroked their cocks in his direction. The theoretical physicist could see Howard’s face scrunched up as if waiting for release, and when he turned around he noticed Leonard’s eyes closed tightly as he similarly waited to ejaculate.

A few seconds later, Howard was the first to cum, showering Sheldon in several oozes of semen. He continued to pump his cock dry, and soon enough Leonard came as well. A minute later, both men were looking at Sheldon covered in their mess: a mixture of their cum. Knowing what would be expected of him, Sheldon began to lick the excess cum off of Leonard’s torso, both men watching him contently.

“That was so hot…” Howard exclaimed, lowering himself onto Leonard’s body. In the process, his balls landed on Sheldon, and the engineer purred as he began to rub them against him. Howard and Leonard went back to kissing each other passionately as they let Sheldon attempt to clean them up despite being squashed by a pair of balls.

Howard then opened his mouth as he let out an unintentional moan; he could feel Sheldon’s tongue lapping his balls. The licks were slow, but the pleasure was still evident. Howard closed as his eyes as he began to thrust his balls on Leonard’s stomach.

“Oh-fuck…that’s it bitch…lick my balls like a good pet…ooh, yes…”

“You know, if you want to stay here with me, you could share him with me if you want.” Leonard later offered as he fished around Howard for Sheldon and the two got up.

“Hell yes, I wanna stay here!” Howard nodded almost immediately as he put on his boxers.

Leonard looked at Sheldon in his hand and smirked.

“Hey…you wanna do the honor, Howard?”

In response, Howard plucked Sheldon from his grip and dropped him inside his own boxers. Sheldon was squirming in resistance as the bigger cock stirred next to him. Howard chuckled at the feeling.

“Mmm…think he’ll ready for round two soon?”


End file.
